(a) Field of the Invention PA1 (b) Description of Prior Art
The present invention relates to a method for evenly aligning the fringes or tassels or the like of a rug or the like, and is also concerned with a rug provided with such fringes or tassels. Any time the word "fringe" is used in this specification it is intended to include fringes, tassels or the like. Similarly as used herein the term "rug" includes rugs, carpets, tapestries or the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to the production of a rug wherein the threads constituting its fringes are set in evenly aligned fashion to stay neat and straight. The result is a rug wherein the fringe or tassel remains evenly aligned with the threads being generally parallel to one another.
It is well known that fringes or tassels that are seen on most area rugs and carpets as well as on tapestries and similar products create a problem which has been the subject of complaints by many people, because these fringes or tassels never stay neat and straight. The fringes look messy, tangled and out of place and must constantly be brushed and straightened only to become messy and tangled all over the again. Messy fringes create an unpopular task that many homeowners as well as commercial establishments, such as hotels, offices, stores, and the like, where carpets or rugs are present, must constantly perform and repeat. The task involves a never ending brushing and straightening of the fringes on rugs and carpets in order to keep them looking neat and presentable.
As far as Applicant is concerned, the prior art has failed to address the above problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 445,228 describes a strip applied by means of adhesive material on the border of an uncut material.
U.S. Pat. No. 463,651 describes a fabric which is stitched on loops to provide a beaded ruching.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,773,321 describes strips secured on the body of a belt wherein the strips have free edges in the form of threads.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,657 discloses a tape which is sewn together with the fringe and border of a rug to provide stiffer edges. The tape itself has no effect whatsoever on the fringe.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,480 describes a strip which is used to hold the bristles of a paint brush.
It will therefore be seen that the prior art has not disclosed how to solve the problem of messy fringes of rugs or the like.